Kingdom Hearts: At World's End
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: Part 2 of 3 of the conclusion to my Kingdom Hearts series. Older Sora concept © me The Original Sora © Squareenix Avatar the Last Airbender characters © their creators and Nick POTC and its characters © Disney


It was nighttime in a small oriental village; a thick fog bank shrouded most of the village. There were English soldiers marching through over bridges looking for someone. In the nearby canal a young woman's voice rose above the fog singing,

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam. Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die…" the girl stopped singing when she reached a dock and tied up her boat. She was about in her mid to late 20's. She heard motion behind her, she slowly turned around.

"A dangerous song to be singing around here, especially by a woman who is alone," the Asian man said. Footsteps were heard coming down nearby steps, "Who says she's alone?" the man on the stairs asked. A man in his late 40's or early 50's appeared at the base of the stairs.

"You protect her?" the man said. The girl grabbed the man in a chokehold and held a blade to his neck.

"Who I need protecting?" she growled.

"We don't want blood spilled. That'll make the negotiations much more difficult than need be," he said. Barbossa, Katara, Elizabeth, Aang, Toph, and Sokka walked down the street, "Where's Sora and Will?" Katara asked Barbossa as they walked towards a large building.

"I've trusted young Sora and Turner with the retrieval of the map. Now I'll trust you to hold your tongue in the presence of Captain Sao Feng," Barbossa replied.

"Is he all that frightening?" Elizabeth asked. Barbossa smiled.

"He's like me but without the strong sense of 'morality" Barbossa replied.

* * *

The man behind the door pointed at the table. 

"Remove your weapons, and place them there," he said. Barbossa removed his sword and gun from his belt and placed them down. Sokka took off his boomerang and machete. Elizabeth placed two pistols down on the table. She walked forward but the man stopped her.

"Just because she is a woman you do not think we would suspect her of treachery?" he asked. Barbossa looked at Elizabeth and nodded. Elizabeth opened her overcoat and revealed that the inside had at least 14 different pistols. She took them out of their holsters and placed them all on the table. She leaned backward reached to the back of her calf. She wrenched something loose and lifted it up. It was a pistol at least as big as three of the other pistols she had combined. Aang and his friends just stared at her in disbelief. The man escorted the group into the "spa". Men with barnacles on their backs and necks turned to look at the group, resulting in a crackling noise. Katara just cringed in disgust. Barbossa was looking at a man who was facing the other way. He bowed and signaled everyone in the group to do the same.

The man turned around, "Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," he said, "What brings you and your…crew to this side of the world?" Sao Feng asked as he looked at Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

"We are in need of a ship and a crew for a voyage," Barbossa said. Sao Feng cocked a brow.

"Odd you come to me asking this, because just hours before you came here a pair of men broke into my quarters and tried to steal this," Sao Feng said as he pulled out a large map. He snapped his fingers and two people were lifted from water tubs, both gasping for air. One wore just average clothes; the other wore a long, sleeveless hooded coat. The one in the coat had his hair drooped over his eyes. He whipped his hair out of his face. It was Sora!

"Do you know either one?" Sao Feng asked with a smile. The group shook their heads. Sao Feng took out a wooden spike, "Then there's no point in me keeping them alive now is there?" he asked hypothetically. He went in to jam the spike into Sora's skull when Katara gasped. Sao Feng stopped and turned to look at Katara.

"You come into MY city and abuse my hospitality, why should I even consider helping you?!" Sao Feng snapped. Barbossa threw a coin at Sao who caught it. He swiftly blew across it and placed it near his ear. It let out a ringing noise.

"The song has been sung. It is now time for the brethren court to meet once again," Barbossa explained.

"That is why we need the ship and crew, and that map. We need to free Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' locker," Sora said. Sao Feng put the wooden spike back on his belt.

"The only reason I would help Sparrow out of that place is so I could send him back myself!" Sao Feng yelled.

Barbossa stepped forward, "Jack Sparrow still had his Piece of Eight when he died. He failed to pass it on to a successor before then. That is why we need to go there and free him," Barbossa explained. Sao Feng looked at the back of the man standing in front of him. His dragon tattoo was melting. Sao grabbed him and put the spike against his neck.

"You have spy now too?! I'll have you all killed!" he snapped.

"Go ahead kill him, he's not with us," Barbossa said. Sao Feng frowned, confused.

"Wait, if he's not with us. And he's not with you. Then…who's he with?" Sora asked.

Just then a huge group of soldiers burst through the doors and let off a few rounds. Katara took some of the steam in the air and froze Will and Sora's shackles. They broke free, Sora charged into the group of soldiers. He grabbed one and threw him.

"Get to the ship! I'll be right behind you!" Sora ordered. Barbossa nodded and motioned everyone to follow him. All of the soldiers pulled out their swords and faced Sora.

Sora chuckled, "Please…That's not a sword, THIS is a sword," Sora said as pulled out the Chaser's style Keyblade. The soldiers dropped their swords and ran. He heard motion to his left and turned…

* * *

Katara stopped, "Where's Sora?" she asked. Suddenly the group heard a crash. Sora was flying through the air. Then a man in a gray trenchcoat and white gloves leapt after him. Sora landed on the wall of a small hut and leapt back towards his attacker. He landed a punch that was so hard that Barbossa and the crew flinched from the resulting shockwave. The attacker landed near the crew. It was Xehanort! Sora somersaulted and landed between the group and Xehanort. Xehanort got up, and laughed a little bit as his face regenerated, having been collapsed by Sora's punch. 

"You and your friends will die, and I'm a man of my word," Ansem said as he disappeared laughing. Sora motioned for everyone to continue to run. Sokka was running away from the chaos. Sao Feng grabbed him and pulled him to a secluded area.

"Why are you searching for Sparrow, Hm?" Sao asked, "You don't seem like your run-of-the-mill pirate. So who are you, really?" Sokka swatted Sao's hand off of his shirt.

"Will Turner and I need the Black Pearl to free our fathers from Davy Jones," he explained.

Sao Feng looked at him suspiciously, "You would betray Jack Sparrow?" he asked.

"If it comes to that yes," Sokka said, "How about this, when we're finished with the Black Pearl you can have it."

Sao Feng cocked a brow, then he smiled. Sokka held out his hand, "Deal," Sao Feng said with a smile.

* * *

The group had long since left Singapore and had passed through the Arctic. It was nighttime and the ocean was unnaturally placid. 

Sora ran to the back of the boat, "Barbossa! Ahead!" Sora exclaimed pointing at the horizon. Everyone looked ahead to see that there was a huge waterfall ahead. Barbossa didn't reply, he only smiled. Sora frowned as he turned back. He jogged up to Katara.

"We need to get ready," Sora said. Katara looked at him confused.

"Do you want to be crushed against rocks when we hit the bottom of that?" Sora asked. The ship was right at the edge of the waterfall. Will saw Sora and Katara at the edge of the ship. Sora whistled and the entire crew looked at Sora and Katara.

"I suggest you all brace yourselves!" Sora yelled. He picked up Katara and swung her around to his back.

"Katara, hang on!" Sora yelled over the roar of the falls. Katara wrapped her arms around Sora's neck, nearly choking him. He pulled out his Keyblade and stood on it like a surfboard. He tipped it over the edge and Katara screamed. "See y'all at the bottom!" he yelled up to the crew as he fell into the abyss. The ship followed him about 15 seconds later into the abyss.

* * *

Sora stumbled onto a sandy shore not long after reaching the bottom of the waterfall. The rest of the crew stumbled after him. Katara looked up and saw something emerging from the other side of a sand dune. 

"Um…what's that?" she asked pointing at the object. Sora looked where she was pointing.

"It's Jack!" he exclaimed. The Black Pearl slid on a precession of weird crabs. It floated a short distance into the water right after Jack jumped off and onto the sandy beach.

* * *

After about five minutes of trying to convince Jack the crew wasn't a mirage. 

"So why're you all ere?" Jack asked. Barbossa spoke up.

"We came to get my ship, oh and you too," he said. Jack cocked a brow.

"Your ship?" he asked as he looked out towards the Black Pearl, "Must be a tiny little thing behind the Pearl."

Jack looked back at the crew, "Besides why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you have succeeded," Jack said looking at Elizabeth, "Ah, so you didn't tell them did you?"

He went up to the crew Sao Feng provided.

"And where do your loyalties lie?" Jack asked. One man spoke.

"We're loyal to the highest bidder," he said. Jack turned slightly and pointed at the Pearl.

"I have a ship," he said.

"Then that makes you the highest bidder."

Twenty minutes later the crew was on the Pearl. Both Jack and Barbossa were attempting to bark orders to the crew. Jack got frustrated and turned to Barbossa.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Jack snapped. Barbossa frowned.

"I'm given orders to MY crew!" he growled.

"Well it's my ship," Jack quickly replied.

"Well I've got the map," Barbossa snapped. Sora swung in on a rope and bonked both of them on the head.

"Put a cap on it you two or else I'm going to take command of this ship," he snapped. Jack and Barbossa looked at each other in surprise as Sora walked off.

Silence was strewn over the ocean of the world of the living. Suddenly a ship erupted through the waves. This ship wasn't the Flying Dutchman, it was the Black Pearl! Everyone was lying on deck spitting the salty water out. Pintel and Ragetti were strapped upside down to the mast.

"This was your idea," he grumbled. Will took out the map and laid it on a flat surface.

"Now we should go to this island to stock up on food and freshwater," Will said placing his finger on an illustration of a rather small island.

"I am not leaving Barbossa alone on my ship," Jack said.

"I'm not leaving you alone on MY ship," Barbossa replied. Sokka beaned them both over the head with the hilt of his sword.

"How about you BOTH go ashore and leave Will and me in charge of the Pearl," He snapped, obviously annoyed at the two captain's bickering.

* * *

The crew stepped onto the beach and saw a shocking sight. The Kraken was washed up on the beach, dead. Later the crew arrived at the freshwater spring. A dead body floated in it. He had a wooden stake driven through his skull. Katara held her mouth before vomiting behind a nearby bush. Pintel flipped the body over and looked at him. 

"Recognize him! He's that bloke from Singapore!" he exclaimed. Sora looked back at the Pearl, he saw a pair of ships approaching the Pearl. One he recognized as Sao Feng's "The Empress" but the other was unfamiliar to him.

Sora turned back to Jack, "We have company," he said. Suddenly the crew of the empress popped out of the underbrush and pointed their swords at Jack. Jack pointed at Barbossa.

"He's the captain," he said. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

* * *

Minutes later on the deck of The Empress…

"Hello Cappin Feng," Jack said. Sao Feng just backhanded him and Jack held his jaw afterwards. Suddenly Katara jumped in fright when she heard a deep, almost demonic voice from just over her shoulder.

"Hello…who do we have here?" the man said. Sora tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Hey pal," Sora said causing the guy to turn around, "she's with me."

Sora punched the man in the jaw sending him sprawling into Sao Feng. The stranger turned to Sao Feng and whispered something to him.

"You idiot! We are not dealing with Neptune, the lord of the sea, next thing you'll be saying that the young woman next to Sparrow is Calypso" Feng said motioning to Elizabeth. Sora got an idea; he snuck up to Barbossa and motioned him closer.

"Barbossa, I have an idea on how we can get out of here in one piece," Sora said. Sora whispered in his ear and Barbossa chuckled.

"I like your thinkin' boy," he whispered. Barbossa signaled Sao Feng to come over to him. Sora quickly walked up to Katara and whispered his plan to her. She snickered and then nodded. He started talking to him Sora walked over to the guy he had punched.

"So who do I have the displeasure of speaking to?" he addressed the new guy.

"I am Captain Nathaniel Flint, Pirate Lord of the English channel and the North Sea," he said straightening his broken nose.

"Ah, so you knew that I was the king of the sea when you first saw me, Hm?" Sora lied through his teeth.

"No you're not, Sao Feng told me so," Flint said. Sora chuckled.

"You're a Pirate Lord and you'll believe the lies another lord tells you?" he asked. Flint cocked a brow.

"If you are Neptune then show me some of you're power," Flint snapped. Sora gulped silently and then as though called Katara improvised something to save their lie. She swiftly redid her hair (book three style).

"Neptune, darling, when will we be heading back?" she said, trying to make something up on the spot.

"Not anytime soon, unless we can convince this non-believer that you and I are truly the King and Queen of the sea," Sora said.

Katara instantly got an idea, "Alright then, Captain Flint, if you do not believe this then I don't know how we'll convince you," Katara said as she somersaulted backwards and into the sea. Suddenly a huge pillar of water emerged from the sea in the shape of the Serpent's Pass serpent. Katara was riding on its head. Sora looked directly at her and could tell she was pushing her limit as far as she could. Sora leapt up and wrapped his arm he cast a Curaga spell without the use of his Keyblade. Katara's strength returned in an instant and gave silent thanks. They glared down at Flint and Sao Feng, who had turned away from Barbossa after finishing his negotiating the surrender of Elizabeth or "Calypso". The two captains stood there, mouths agape. Sora looked at Katara and she nodded, they both somersaulted to the deck and Katara opened the mouth of the creature and Sora did the best that he could to throw his voice. It worked perfectly, the entire crew of The Empress flinched as the serpent "roared" and slithered back into the water. Sora smirked, as he knew both Sao Feng would be convinced. Flint bowed at their feet and Sao Feng had already left with his crew and Elizabeth was preparing to leave. As Flint was at his feet he looked over to Jack and the crew, smiled and winked. Flint got up and spoke.

"I would be honored if you would sail with me to the Brethren Court," Flint said; Sora nodded, "Oh, good, good! This way please! Make way!" he ordered his crew as he escorted Sora and Katara to his ship. Suddenly Aang whistled and Sora looked at him.

"Royal Navy ships!" he shouted as he pointed at the horizon. Sora quickly spun around and saw white sails coming over the horizon. He ran up to Jack, "You all take an alternate route to the Brethren Court," Sora ordered, "I'll have Flint and Sao Feng try and lure then away and try to sink their ships."

Sora ran off and grabbed Katara. As The Empress and The King of Kings sailed off The Empress let off some shots to draw the enemy's attention. The ships began to pursue but suddenly broke pursuit.

* * *

On the Royal Navy flagship…

"Lord Beckett! What about Sao Feng, Nathaniel Flint!" a crewman exclaimed. The Lord smiled, "Send the Flying Dutchman after them, we'll take care of the Black Pearl and Sparrow," Beckett said.

* * *

Back on Flint's ship…

Sora had left the captain's quarters temporarily. Katara was looking at Flint's various treasures. Katara heard someone enter the room. She turned around and saw it was Flint.

"I'm still not convinced that you are Neptune's wife, Amphitrite," Flint said, "You have given me a demonstration of your power, now I want to see your fury!"

Flint forcibly grabbed Katara and locked lips with her. Sora had entered a moment before. He saw Katara fight Flint off. Suddenly the three heard the bang of a cannon and looked to the starboard window. Sora's eyes widened, he leapt past Flint and tackled Katara out of the way just before a cannonball punched through the hull and sent huge splinters everywhere. Katara gasped when she looked at Flint. The cannonball had crushed his ribcage. Flint weakly motioned them over. They walked towards him. Flint removed the two medallions, his pieces of eight, he had around his neck. He gave one to Sora and then one to Katara.

"You two are now the captains of this ship," Flint gargled as blood poured from his mouth, "And milady, I am sorry." Flint gagged on the last of his blood and died. A crewman rushed in.

"Captain what should we…" he stopped as soon as he saw Flint's corpse, "What happened?!" he snapped. Sora gripped the medallion hard and then placed it around his neck.

"He made us the captains," Sora answered. The crewman glared at him and then motioned for them to follow. As soon as the man exited he was grabbed and lifted up to the helm. Sora and Katara ran out and looked up, a crewman from the Flying Dutchman had a hold of the man. Suddenly Sora heard Katara grunt in pain and saw her slump to the deck unconscious. He turned around just in time to receive a hard backhand from Davy Jones' crab claw. Sora fell right next to Katara and lost consciousness. Davy Jones looked at them with disgust.

* * *

"They need some time alone, BRIG!" Jones ordered. After awhile Norrington came down and freed the prisoners. Sora and Katara left Elizabeth with Norrington. The crew began to make their way back to the ship, which the Dutchman was ordered to tow away. Sora looked back and saw Elizabeth swiftly jump onto the rope. Suddenly there was a commotion made by a Flying Dutchman crewman and Norrington cut the rope free. 

"James!" Elizabeth screamed as she looked up and saw Norrington impaled on a spear.

Davy Jones walked up to the dying admiral, "James Norrington, do you fear death?" he asked. Norrington replied by stabbing his sword into Jones' shoulder just before dying. Jones chuckled, "I'll take that as a no," he said walking off. He pulled the sword out of his shoulder, "Hm, this is a nice sword."

* * *

At the Brethren Court…

"Can't start the meeting until Captain Sao Feng and Captain Flint arrive," one pirate lord said.

"Sao Feng is dead," Elizabeth said impaling Feng's sword into the globe.

"He named you captain?" Jack exclaimed. Barbossa stood.

"That still leaves Flint," he said. The entrance slammed open and a young man and woman walked through.

"Flint is dead too," Sora said. Katara took out one of Flint's swords and Sora took out the other. They shoved them into the vacant space on the globe. The meeting started and after about ten minutes; and after Captain Teague read Pirate Code about the "Pirate King" Sora spoke up.

"Why don't we just vote for a pirate king?" he asked. Barbossa shook his head.

"There hasn't been a Pirate King since the first meeting," Barbossa said.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Because each pirate only votes for his or herself," Barbossa answered.

"Let's start the vote anyway and see where it goes," Sora said.

"Barbossa."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

"Ammand."

"Sora."

"Jocard."

"Villanueva."

"Chevalle."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Katara."

"Zola," Jack said.

"Who?" Everyone said in unison.

"Oh, my mistake. Sora." Jack said.

"So its decided, you are the new Pirate King, Sora," Barbossa said.

"So milord, what shall we do?" Chevalle asked.

"Everyone prepare yourselves, tomorrow we're at war," Sora ordered.

* * *

The next morning…

It was just moments after Calypso had supposedly abandoned the Pirate Lords. The Royal Navy was on the horizon.

"What now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, there is no hope left," Barbossa said. Sora leapt to the netting on the side of the ship.

"No! we're still alive!" Sora yelled, "Where will everyone be looking for guidance? They will be looking to the Black Pearl! Now, those of you who still have a fighting spirit stand up and use it! Stand up and fight! WHO'S WITH ME?" Sora shouted causing all of the crewmen of the neighboring ships to cheer. The Black Pearl peeled away and the Flying Dutchman appeared and headed straight towards them.

On the Flying Dutchman Davy Jones noticed an unnatural shift in the water and clouds.

"Calypso…" he muttered. Suddenly the water between both ships dipped down.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs shouted. The crew on the Dutchman noticed this too.

"Stay on this course!" Jones ordered. Mercer ran up to Jones.

"You're mad!" he snapped.

"Ha, ha! Afraid to get wet?" Jones asked. The two ships began to circles each other like a pair of sharks circling a meal. The Pearl readied its cannons and the Dutchman did the same. Jones and Sora glared at each other from a distance.

"OPEN FIRE!" they said simultaneously. The cannons on each ship began to let off rounds. Then the crews of each ship swung over onto enemy territory. On the Flying Dutchman, Will and Sora locked eyes and smirked after they motioned to Elizabeth and Katara respectively. They pretty much did the next scene in sync. Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand while fending off attackers, Sora with Katara.

"Elizabeth will you marry me?" "Katara will you marry me?"

"I don't think now is the best time!" both ladies said as they simultaneously threw a Flying Dutchman crewman overboard. All four continued to fight until Sora and Will paused for a second.

"So will you?" the men asked. Elizabeth and Katara thought for a second and then they looked at each other and Elizabeth nodded.

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth called out. Barbossa looked down from the helm at the two couples fighting the enemy.

"Marry us!" Elizabeth said referring to their respective couples.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" he barked back.

Sora pushed an enemy back, "Marry us now!" he ordered.

"Oh, fine!" he replied, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to bond this man and woman in the bonds of holy matrimony."

As they traded blows with their opponents the couples recited the next part.

"Do you Elizabeth Swann…" "Do you Katara…"

"…accept me as your husband?"

"I do."

Katara picked up on this foreign marriage tradition quickly.

"Do you William Turner…" "Do you Sora…"

"…accept me as your wife?"

"I do."

Barbossa was met with increased resistance up top, "I now pronounce you…" he blocked an attack, "I now pronounce you…" he blocked another attack, "Oh just kiss already!" Barbossa barked as he took down an Royal Navy soldier. Sora and Katara, Will and Elizabeth, locked lips with each other. Suddenly Maccus and the Morey Eel guy grabbed Katara and Toph respectively and threw them over the railing.

"Katara!"

"Toph!"

Sora and Aang quickly ran to the edge and dove off.

"Aang we'll never reach them in time!" Sora exclaimed after about 5 minutes of falling into the 5-mile trench.

"Oh yes we will," Aang said. He swung his staff like a bat and a gust of air sent Sora hurtling towards Katara. Aang used another blast of air to accelerate to Toph. Sora grabbed Katara and Aang grabbed Toph. Sora placed Katara on his back.

"Hang on!" he said. He gathered a Firaga spell in between his hands and fired it downward, the resulting explosion sent the couple skyrocketing towards the Black Pearl. On the way up Sora saw Davy Jones' dead body fall into the abyss. He could only assume they had succeeded in stabbed the heart that was inside the Dead Man's Chest. Aang extended his glider's wings and raced upwards. He noticed Jack and Elizabeth gliding along on a piece of sail.

"Need a lift?" he asked. Jack and Elizabeth grabbed onto Aang's glider and he flew down to the Pearl and they watched as the Dutchman was swallowed by the sea. The Pearl then faced off with the Royal Flagship.

"They're mad," Beckett laughed. Suddenly the Flying Dutchman erupted from the waves, "Ah, so she survived." Sokka looked at the helm of the tattered ship and saw Will, Mr. Turner, and his father, both of whom had returned to normal.

"Thank you Mr. Turner but I have a family to get to," Hakoda said.

"See ya, Hakoda," Mr. Turner said shaking the man's hand, "but how about sinking one more ship. For old times sake." Hakoda laughed at Turner's joke and nodded. The Pearl and the Dutchman lined up on either side of the flagship. Will looked at Sora and nodded.

"OPEN FIRE!" they ordered. The two ships fired upon the enemy ship. The target ship sank in a matter of minutes. This caused the Royal Navy fleet the turn around and retreat.

* * *

The 55-year old water tribe chief had climbed up onto the Pearl. 

"Isn't anyone going to celebrate victory? We won!" he shouted getting his kids attention. The two siblings started a cheer that rang through the pirate's fleet. Elizabeth and Will had their moment and Will had since crossed over to the other side. Sora and his friends were saying goodbye to all the crew.

Pintel got Sora's attention, "Wait when you leave, who'll take yours and Katara's place as Pirate lords?" he asked.

"Katara do have anyone in mind?" Sora asked.

"I do in fact," she walked up to Ragetti and placed a pirate medallion in his hand, "Ragetti, you are now the Pirate Lord of the North Sea."

Sora walked up to a flustered Pintel, "You are now the Pirate Lord of the English Channel," Sora said.

Pintel cocked a brow, "But what about the title of King?" he asked.

Sora smiled, he whistled sharply, "Hey! Jack!" he shouted. Jack turned around from talking to Barbossa. Jack walked up to Sora. Sora gave him the King's ring, "You are now the Pirate King," he said with a smile. He turned around and opened a portal to the Earth Kingdom. Sokka and Hakoda went through immediately. Barbossa and Jack whistled causing the remainder of the Gaang to turn around. Barbossa and Jack held out their left and right hands respectively.

Jack started his little saying, "Take what ya can…"

Sora smiled and gripped both their hands in a double handshake, "…give nothin' back!" he finished. The Gaang turned around and entered the portal. Sora turned slightly and gave Jack a short salute before closing the portal.

Later in the waters of the Earth Kingdom headed to the South Pole…

Appa swam along side the ship with Aang on his back. They were about a week from the frozen city.

"So, your Hakoda?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" Hakoda asked.

"I'm your future son-in-law, Sora," he said shaking the chief's hand. Katara walked up to him.

"Future son-in-law?" she asked.

Sora smiled, "Technically we weren't married the way your tribe does it and besides, I'm sure all of you friends back home will love to attend the ceremony," he replied.

"Thanks," Katara said. Sora was happy to see her smile. Toph walked to the side of the ship.

"Hey Aang, can I join you?" Toph asked. Aang looked up.

"Oh sure, here let me help you," Aang said taking a hold of Toph's hand. She tripped on the ledge and landed face first on Aang's chest. She quickly sat up on Appa's back and tried to hide her blush.

"I-I just wanted to thank y-you for b-b-before and…brr! It's cold!" she said rubbing her arms trying to get warm. Aang took off his upper robe and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "Anyway, I…" She was cut off when Aang kissed her suddenly. She was awestruck.

"You talk too much," Aang said as he kissed her again. This time Toph wrapped her arms around the avatar's neck, returning the kiss in full.

* * *

Suddenly Katara grabbed Sora by the back of the collar when no one was looking. She led him into the cabin of the ship. She locked the door, threw Sora onto the bed and leapt on top of him. 

"Now…finally…we get…some alone time," Katara said in between kisses to his neck. She propped herself up on her knees and undid Sora's coat. Underneath was an extremely muscular chest. Katara gasped playfully, "Wow, someone has been working out," she said as she began to undo her sash. Sora smiled and placed his hands on Katara's shoulders. He proceded to slide Katara's tunic off and threw it into the corner of the room. Katara undid Sora's belt and slid his pants off. Sora snaked his thumb into her g-string and slid Katara's panties off. Katara straddled his waist. She gasped in surprise. Sora looked at her and smiled slyly.

Toph had just entered the hallway with Aang to find a place more private. Aang went for the handle but Toph stopped him, "Wait," she whispered, "let's not disturb them."

"Who?" Aang asked. Toph wrapped her arms around him, kissed him, and pushed him to the door across the hall. They ended up in the galley. As Toph continued to kiss the Avatar she broke every few seconds to speak.

"Who…do…you…think?" Toph said between kisses.

Aang slid his hands down Toph's thigh and hooked his hands behind her knees. He lifted her up and onto the counter. He undid her sash and opened Toph's robes. Aang cocked a brow and smiled devilishly.

"Oh, Toph you've gotten some chocolate on your stomach," he said. Toph looked down and saw that she was clean. Aang reached to the cake that was sitting on the counter and coated his fingertips in chocolate. He smeared it on the lower part of her stomach.

"Well now you do," Aang said with a smile. Toph cocked a brow.

"I hope you're going to clean that up," Toph said. Aang lowered his head down to her stomach and took one lick causing Toph to jump at the sudden cold fluid hitting the hot flesh of her belly.

"I thought you would never ask," Aang said. He continued to lick off the chocolate and Toph shivered a little at the sensation. Aang's grabbed her by her waist to keep her still as he went to work, licking across the smooth plane of her belly, he never strayed higher than her ribs or lower than her hip bone...much to her annoyance. His breath was warm against her skin, the gentle scrape of his tongue sent shivers up and down her spine. She arched her head back and let Aang continue to get higher and higher until they were face to face. Aang hooked the inside of Toph's knee with one hand and kept her aloft with the other at her back. Aang could feel from the heat coming off of the young earthbender that she had enough of the appitizers and was ready for the main course. He carried her into his room, all the while continuing to lick the chocolate off of her belly, and slammed the door shut with his foot. Aang placed her on the bed and they went at it. The only sounds emminating form the room was Toph's occasional moans of pleasure and the creaking of the bed springs.

* * *

The group had arrived at the South Pole. Hakoda gave his greetings to Grandma Kanna. 

"So where are those grandkids of mine and the Avatar?" she asked.

"Hi, Gran Gran," Sokka said.

"There's my Brave Warrior!" she exclaimed as she embraced her grandson. Aang walked down the ramp with Toph leaning against his shoulder.

"Aang's back!" the village children exclaimed, all of whom were currently in their early teens. Aang ruffled one's hair.

"Where is Katara?" Kanna asked.

"She's probably back with Sora," a voice said. Genie appeared before them.

"Hey Aang!" he greeted. Aang gave him a short salute. Sora floated to the icy ground next to Aang. Katara was in his arms. He let Katara down and let out a low whistle to get Genie's attention. He whispered in his ear.

"You got it, and I know where I can get one of those," Genie said as he poofed away. He was back in a second. His back was turned towards the group. It looked as though he was fiddling with something. Sora went up to him.

"Sora, how's this?" he whispered. Sora looked at the blue choker, it was perfect. Especially the perfect Water Tribe symbol pendent in the center. He turned around and Genie watched as his friend popped the question. He grabbed Katara's hand and opened it softly. He placed the necklace in her hand. Katara's eyes widened, she knew this was about to happen but she wasn't entirely prepared for it.

Sora smiled, "Katara, I figured, with all of your family and friends here it was the perfect time to ask this. Katara, will you marry me?" he asked releasing the necklace. Katara gave a teary nod and embraced him.

* * *

The ceremony went as was custom in the water tribe. Aang suddenly noticed something while the couple was slow dancing. The shadow at their feet was growing and three figures were rising from it. 

"Sora, Katara! Look out!" he shouted. Sora's attention was diverted from the dance in time to save Katara from the attackers. It was a pair of shadow Heartless in the shape of Sora and Katara at the age of 14. Katara was facing her heartless and Sora was facing his. They did battle with their doppelgangers. However the couple was exhausted after only five minutes of fighting. Sora looked over to his wife.

"Hey, if we can't defeat ourselves…" he started.

"…maybe we can defeat each other!" Katara finished. They slid into position in front of the opposite one's heartless and within one minute they both disintegrated. Suddenly the third figure rose out of the shadow and the corridor of darkness closed. Long silver hair shrouded his face. He wore a long grey trenchcoat.

"It's been far too long Sora," he said. The figure brushed the hair from his face. Sora's eyes filled with hatred.

"Xehanort!" Sora snapped, "You come here, and try to knock off me and my wife! This is my home now Xehanort, and you're not welcome in it!" Sora shouted. He drew the Keyblade and charged Xehanort opened a corridor of darkness behind himself and Sora unintentionally tackled Xehanort through it. Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph followed them through.

* * *

Suddenly the group was falling through the sky. 

"Where's Sora?" Sokka shouted over the rushing winds. Aang spotted him.

"There he is!" he shouted. The group, minus Toph looked down and saw Sora and Xehanort brawling in midair. Sora and Xehanort landed on the beach with a huge bang. Katara cushioned their fall with her waterbending. They emerged from the shallows to see the two still going at it. Suddenly the people in nearby houses came onto the street to see what was happening. One couple instantly recognized Sora and Xehanort, the husband had medium length silver hair and the wife had long light brown hair. Somehow these two drew Keyblades of their very own. One was the Oathkeeper, the other was the Way to Dawn. They charged and zipped right past the Gaang.

"What the?" Sokka said when he watched them charge into the battle. The guy tackled Xehanort away while the lady helped Sora up.

"Hey Sora, it's been a while," the guy said.

"Riku!?" Sora exclaimed.

"No time for small talk. Xehanort's getting up!" Riku said.

"I will not be denied supreme darkness!" he yelled. A huge blob of darkness appeared around Xehanort. Thousands upon thousands of Shadow Heartless began to fuse with Xehanort. The cocoon of shadow shrunk and Xehanort reappeared transformed. His coat was gone, the right side of his face looked a though it was completely burned; his right eye was completely white. His right arm was now a mass of tentacles that ended in a set of claws, like the Resident Evil Tyrant. He still retained his single golden eye. He saw that Sora had dropped his Keyblade in their previous struggle. Sora ran for it but just before he reached it a set of black tentacles wrapped around his right wrist and his throat. Sora gasped for air as he clawed for his Keyblade. Xehanort laughed, "You can't win because I can no longer die!"

Sora's left hand finally grabbed the hilt and he sliced off the tentacles that bound him. Xehanort launched even more tentacles. Sora stopped these with a Reflaga spell. He then launched the Reflaga forward and this sent rocks and other shrapnel towards Xehanort. Xehanort was launched into a hut on the beach. He exited the hut and removed the piece of shrapnel form his chest. The foot and a half gouge in his chest closed like a slimy zipper.

"I told you I can't die," Xehanort said. He roared and a similar wave of destruction that had just blasted him sent Sora flying backwards. Sora dropped his Keyblade just behind the crowd that had been watching the fight. Xehanort leapt next to Sora who proceded to stand up. They were both in a narrow alleyway.

"You know I thought at one point that you were the one to decide the fate of the worlds. But now I know that you are not that person, I am," Xehanort said before pulling his arm back to slash Sora's throat. Sora just started laughing.

"No, you're just…another asshole," he said as his Keyblade floated off of the ground, "and now we're both going to die here."

The tip of the Keyblade glowed and it fired the same beam that had punched through Xemnas' gut all those years ago. Someone suddenly shot a Reflaga spell at Sora and a wall of light separated Xehanort from him. Xehanort saw the beam's reflection in the Reflaga spell too late. It pierced through his back, erupted from his chest, and hit the Reflaga spell. The beam scattered along the walls and turned into a laser grid. It slid back towards Xehanort and he roared in surprise. The laser grid passed clean through Xehanort's flesh. The grid vanished when the Keyblade fell to the ground and the light dissipated. The Reflaga spell vanished. Sora looked up and saw Xehanort still standing. He crept up to him and poked Xehanort's chest. A cube of flesh slid out and, with a sickening plop it smacked the ground. The rest of Xehanort broke apart into fleshy cubes and splattered to the dirt. Sora stepped over the cooked meat pile that was once Xehanort. He looked at the chunk that had Xehanort's glowing yellow eye on it. It slowly faded from yellow to pitch black.

* * *

Sora began to say his final goodbyes. 

He shook Riku's hand, "So I assume that you and Kairi are…"

"Yes we're married. About a month after you disappeared we started dating and about 5 years later we got married," Kairi explained.

"So this is goodbye for good?" Riku said. Sora's head hung low.

"Yeah. A heartless was born from my intense desire to see this place again, to be reunited with you. It was an embodiment of my own greed, my own selfishness. A guru helped me expel those feelings and get rid of the heartless. If I stay here any longer the heartless will return. I'm sorry." Sora said but then he got an idea. He got out the lamp charm and called Genie.

"Hey Genie, I had an idea. Could you maybe link this world with Aang's world without reawakening my heartless?" Sora asked.

Genie cracked his knuckles. "No problem," he said. Genie shot a spark at the islands off shore.

"Riku, Kairi, whenever you want to visit Sora go to the island and knock on the wall of the beach house three times. Well that's it for me, now I gotta make like a banana and split!" Genie said before vanishing. Sora opened a corridor of light and he through with Katara in tow.

"Oh, and one last thing. Thanks for saving my neck back there Kairi," he said.

As the corridor began to close Kairi shouted, "But it wasn't me who saved you." After the portal closed a figure dressed in red and gold armor and donning a gold cape vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Both Sora and Katara were currently 29-years-old. They had tucked in their 3-year-old son, Roxas, into bed and were preparing to get some sleep themselves. Katara got into bed first and Sora followed suit. Katara turned over and closed her eyes. Sora turned over, ran his fingers gently through Katara's hair and kissed her on the cheek. Katara smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep, Sora holding her close. While they were asleep Sora's shadow crept off of the bed, it materialized as a Shadow Heartless similar to the one Riku created in Neverland. Except this one looked as Sora did currently, with a long sleeveless hooded coat. It silently walked out of the hut and sank into the hut's own shadow


End file.
